Lusting for Him
by TheNinePages
Summary: Jeff starts to trespass in Slenderman's forest, while getting strange desires to have the white man in the forest. Slenderman has urges to flee. Rated M for lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Jeff brushed some of his wild raven hair out of his face and watched as, one by one, the lights in the house ahead of him slowly turned off. After waiting for what seemed like years, Jeff slowly slipped down from his post in a tree across the road.

_Crunch, crunch._

His sneakers made such sounds as he walked across the ice-cold grass, his breath clearly visible. Jeff walked around to the back of the house and grabbed the key in the plant vase next to the door. He slipped it into the hole, and winced as the old suburban door slowly creaked open.

Jeff paused and waited for the screams of the women, or the man with some sort of weapon to come out, or for the police sirens to start blaring in that annoyingly loud way. But nothing came. Jeff grinned even wider, if possible, and quietly slipped into the house and up the stairs.

He paused at the first door and opened it. The man and his wife were in there, sleeping soundly. He tiptoed over and whispered, "Go to sleep."

The woman awoke, her eyes wide open. Before she could alert her husband of the intruder, he slapped a hand over her mouth and slit her throat. However, he wasn't fast enough and her flailing hand smacked her husband.

He awoke with a jump and quickly surveyed the scene. He shouted and jumped up and out of his bed. "W-who are you?!"

Jeff ignored him and vaulted over the bed, landing neatly next to the man, and, with his knife in hand, sliced it quickly to the side, slitting the man's throat. A rhythmic sound, like footsteps, caused him to turn to the doorway and see two teenage girls and one young boy standing there in horror.

Jeff snickered and slowly approached the three when a sound caused him to stop in his tracks.

_Sirens._

Lots and lots of sirens-police. Jeff growled and shot forward past the three and out the door. He ran, and saw out of the corner of his eye, some policemen jump out of their cars and chase after him. Jeff knew that in an all out run, he wouldn't last long.

But then he remembered-the forest. It was supposedly haunted, but that was a minor concern to Jeff at the moment. He tore across the road and sprinted for the place as fast as his legs could carry him before disappearing into the underbrush.

The police quickly spread out and started hunting for Jeff, who by that time, was deep into the forest. As they searched, a tall male watched silently before stepping out from behind the tree he was standing behind.

"I would like it if you would get out of my forest," he said as politely as he could muster, anger boiling in his blood.

The police swallowed as they stared up at the towering figure of Slenderman. Then, one walked forward. "W-we need to look here for a criminal s-so-!"

"No!" Slendy snarled. "Get out!"

The police backed away, but they still didn't back down. "W-we need-"

Screams cut through the quiet night, which caused Jeff to glance up, but they died down quickly. Slendy left the bodies on the ground and walked back to his home, knowing they would be gone when he came back the next day.

Jeff raced through the forest, and suddenly tripped over something lying on the ground. He cursed and rubbed his head while turning to get a look at what had tripped him. His blood ran cold.

_An arm._

He had tripped over a _dismembered arm_. The arm was warm, a sign of the freshly killed, as Jeff knew from previous experience. He followed a thin trail of blood that was just visible in the faint moonlight.

He followed it, backtracked it, followed, backtracked, followed. A repeating pattern, until, finally, he came to a small clearing. Within were the disemboweled bodies of every single police man and woman that had been following him.

He giggled lightly until it turned into full-out maniacal laughter. "So this place really is haunted!" he giggled, once again.

A sudden thought occurred. He needed to leave, _fast_. What if whatever was out there would come back?! Jeff stood and, without another thought, raced out and away from the forest, but he _would_ be back. He suddenly had a craving to go back, as if leaving hurt.

He vowed, then and there, he would find out what had killed those policemen. And he would have it for himself.

Slender walked back to his home in the middle of the forest. He opened the door and slowly, thoughtfully, closed it. That had been an unusually large amount of humans to enter his domain, especially since it was just starting to come out of winter and into spring. Unless he had gotten a few months behind, it happened.

He shook his faceless head. He knew for a fact he wasn't behind, those people had said they were looking for one of their own. Slendy hadn't seen anyone, so either they were lying, something he had learned the hard way about humans, or they really were looking for one of their own.

Slender realized with a start that he or she could still be in the forest, but he was just too tired to care. He had just finished fixing the roof earlier this morning, and when he had fallen through, Slendy had cut his leg on the landing.

Slender sighed, if this person was still here tomorrow then they would be killed before the sun set tomorrow. He locked the door and slowly shuffled up the stairs, into his bedroom. He undid his tie, took off his blazer and shirt, and switched his pants into a sleeping pair.

Slender collapsed into his bed and pulled up the blankets, but he couldn't help but feel uneasy. His skin prickled and he felt like someone was watching him, or at least wanting him. He rolled over and sighed, soon falling into a troubled sleep.

Jeff peeked out of the underbrush he was hiding in. Looks like whatever was hiding in there really did kill all of the police, and that thing had even gotten the police waiting outside in case he had tried to leave the forest.

Jeff's urge to turn and hunt down the thing living in there was almost overwhelming, but he knew better than to go back onto its turf. Not the best idea ever. He turned back one more time, before cautiously walking over to the police cars.

He was staring at a policewoman, when she suddenly moved. It was a small movement and Jeff instantly wanted to kill her, feel her blood on his hands, but it just didn't feel right. Jeff growled. He didn't want her blood-he wanted someone else's.

He walked over to her and flipped her over so she was on her back. Her wounds were awful: long gashes ran from her collarbone to her hip, they were deep and she wouldn't last very long. It was way too late. But that didn't mean she had no valuable information.

"Who did this?" he demanded. "_Well?_"

Her eyes were glassy. "M...mon…"

"Hey, don't you die now! I'll haunt you in hell!" Jeff warned.

She let out a wheezing laugh. "A w-white-s-s-skinned…monster. H-he attacked…us. Bullets…don't…work."

She stopped, her mouth parted slightly. Her eyes stared blankly up at the night sky, riddled with many stars.

_She had died._

Jeff closed her eyes and thanked her. It was very uncommon for him, but she had given him the information he had needed. He stood and jumped into one of the cars and gunned the engine, tearing away from the forest and the creature that dwelled within. Oh, he would be back, but he would now know what he was dealing with when he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this story belongs to cursedgirls13, I'm just publishing it for her.**

_Chapter 2_

Early the next morning, Jeff walked back to the house, and the forest from the night before. His hood was drawn over his face. One look at his face, and he would be sent to a mental asylum. More police had already swarmed around the place, and the bodies that were in the forest had yet to be found.

Jeff heard snatches of conversation. "...Parents had their throats cut."

"...police were sliced up, not the same person…"

"...monsters…"

Jeff vanished into the crowd of people, who were watching the police speak to each other in front of the house. The three children were weeping next to the door, babbling about two white demons.

Suddenly, the same urge from before came over Jeff, and it was all he could do not to yank out his knives and slice these people until he saw the blood he yearned for. He looked around desperately for one who would make his heart race. He only saw a man walk stiffly away.

Slender awoke in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare-he was running from a white ghost who held a long knife. Then Slender had fallen and the ghost had caught him, cutting him and started drinking his blood. Slender subconsciously rubbed his body and stood. He got dressed into his usual attire and teleported out to his roof.

This time, he was much more careful where he placed his feet. Slendy teleported to the edge of the forest and watched the people gather like moths to a flame. Suddenly, a shudder ran threw his body, a familiar sensation, like the ghost from his dream. Slender swallowed, but it was far enough away that he wasn't worried about it.

He focused his mind on a young man standing at the edge of the crowd. He commanded the man to get into his car and drive to a store and buy some tile for his roof.

Slender walked to the clearing where he had killed the police, some parts of the bodies had been dragged off by some of the larger animals that lived in the forest. All Slender knew was that he wanted these bodies out of his home, _now_.

A faint shout made Slender whirl around and seek out the human who had made the sound. A boy was running around the woods calling out for help. Slender instantly lost interest in the dead bodies; the odd feeling from before made him very careful while approaching.

A policeman was walking near the woods for clues leading to the missing police, and the two who had killed them. He heard the shouts and charged into the forest, and he was about to call out, when a flash of bright color instantly silenced him. He followed the abnormally tall figure to where the boy was.

However, instead of approaching the boy as the policeman had guessed, Slender had jumped up into a tree and merely inspected the boy, seemingly unaware of the second guest on his tail. The boy kept walking until he reached a spot behind some trees where the policeman couldn't see. A shrill scream rose up, followed by a retching sound.

It was then that Slendy moved. He jumped from tree to tree, careful of his injured leg, and landed next to the boy. The boy looked up at the shape that was blocking out the sun. The police didn't see what happened next, but the boy's body fell to the ground, the head landing a few feet away.

Then he ran...and ran...and ran. And screamed. Other people heard him and came running, Jeff followed as well, curious of what had happened. Then he felt it, much stronger this time, the one with the blood he wanted-they were near.

He listened to the police run around in the forest, more screams. Then dead silence. Then large, lifeless objects were thrown in the air-bodies. They landed in front of the police who hadn't gone in the forest, the people who had just gone in, and the missing from the night before.

Dead silence until a faint growl echoed-a rumbling from a truck. It parked in front of the forest and the driver stepped out. The one who had been possessed by the monster hidden in the forest.

"Daddy?" a little girl asked.

The man ignored her and pulled out a large bag. He then started walking into the forest. The little girl screamed, but he didn't respond. By then, most of the people had started edging away, or had already left, but Jeff was still there. Held there, by the alluring feeling he was getting from the forest.

Ten minutes after the man had gone in, a crunching sound was dimly heard. People started asking if it was the monster, but Jeff knew it wasn't. The blood in this being didn't catch his attention, it was the blood beyond-the blood he wanted so badly.

The man from before appeared and he spoke, but the voice that came from his mouth wasn't his. And Jeff wanted the owner of the voice. "Stay out of my forest and you will not be harmed, entering is and will be punished by death."

The man's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pitched forward. Jeff shot forward and caught the man and whispered to the speaker. "I'm coming for you."

Slender was carrying his bag the man had brought to him, he had no need to kill him since he had done what Slender had asked. Then he sent a final order to the man, and ordered him to faint and sleep for three days, as well as forget everything that had happened. Then the same feeling overcame him, this time it knocked him to the ground and he quickly retreated from the man's head, but not before he heard these words:

"_I'm coming for you."_

Slender groaned in pain, a sound he was sure that the one who had spoken to him had heard. He grabbed a branch of a nearby tree and pulled himself up. He grabbed the bag too and walked as quickly as he could back to his home.

After he got in, he locked it tightly and sat down on the couch until his heartbeat had slowed down. He stood after he felt he could support his own weight. Slender knew that while he was in the man's mind, that rain was on the way and his roof wasn't going to fix itself.

He decided against teleporting up; if he messed up he could appear anywhere from Mexico to the lap of the one hunting him, his powers were affected by his emotions.

'It's ironic,' Slender thought. 'Now I know what it's like to be the prey.'

He pulled out the tile and started replacing all of them, his tentacles helping him finish twice as fast as usual. Clouds had covered the sky in a puffy blanket. Slendy shivered, it was getting cold.

Slendy stood and stretched his arms and legs. He picked up all of the extra pieces and decided to put them in a box in his closet downstairs. As he was cleaning up, he noticed something soft in the bag.

He reached a white hand in and pulled out the soft object. It was a bear-a large teddy bear with devil horns, claws, and wings. Slendy shook his head and held the bear close to him, it was very comforting.

Slender jumped down from the roof and into his house, re-locking the door behind himself. Slender put the extras in the box and shut the door. He then went up to his room and put the bear on his bed. It was cute so he decided to keep it.

Slendy then went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped and hopped in, washing himself and then inspecting his leg, which was healing very well. After his shower, he got out and tied a towel around his waist, holding it securely.

He wiped his hand over the fogged up glass and almost screamed at the sight he saw. The aura from before was everywhere, and the one who was giving it off was standing right behind him on the toilet, holding a knife to his neck.

With a strangled cry, Slender whirled around and stared at the place that the other was supposed to be, he wasn't there.

Slender glanced back at the mirror, no-one was there but himself. He slowed his heart and jogged to his room. He locked the door of his bedroom and collapsed on his bed.

He pulled out some bandages and re-wrapped his leg. He sighed shakily. 'Am I going crazy? I can't get that boy out of my head, and I'm actually getting sort of scared.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

_Chapter 3_

The police had taken the man from Jeff's arms, but not before he heard a moan of…_pain?_ Jeff shrugged, turned, and walked away. Every step hurt him. He didn't want to leave when the other was so close.

Jeff growled and turned away. He backed up and walked to a bar in the much shadier spots of the suburbs. Jeff plopped down in his usual chair and knocked three times on the wood. A bartender casually walked up to him and started shining a glass.

"You did it?" he asked.

"Don't I always?" Jeff responded with a smirk.

The man grunted. "Good job, your reward is $20,000-"

"I don't want the money."

He gazed sharply at Jeff, knowing the double meaning. "Then what do you want?"

"I want information on the thing living in the forest."

"The one where the police died?"

"Yes," Jeff snapped, anger edged in his voice.

"His name is Slenderman-" the bartender started.

"Slenderman?"

"He lives in a house in the center of the forest. He stalks and kills both adults and kids. He's about eight feet, maybe smaller. He can teleport and he can form tentacles from his back."

Jeff nodded and ordered a drink. 'So…Slender hides in the forest and doesn't want company, huh?'

"How can I see him?" Jeff asked before downing the whole glass.

The other looked around. "You don't, he finds you."

Jeff thought of the feelings he had felt before, if Slender got those too would he try to avoid him? Jeff stood. "Can I lure him out?"

"I don't know."

Jeff watched as a fence and gate was quickly constructed, even in the rain. The large droplets splashed against his umbrella and he grinned even wider. 'Slender is in there, I know it.'

He turned and noticed some police going into the forest, Jeff decided that if Slender was in a killing mood he would attack the larger group first. He quietly followed, cursing his bright, white sweatshirt that stuck up like a sore thumb.

"By the looks of the blood, they were sliced to bits. I don't think the thing that did this was human," one commented.

"H-he wasn't. He sliced the boy's head off!" the police from earlier shivered.

Jeff watched the police talk before slipping around the edges of the clearing. The rain was washing away the blood that had splattered on the grass and trees. Jeff drew his knife and looked around, Slender was near, but where?

Jeff saw a second clearing just a few feet away and his urge from before almost crushed him. He almost flew while trying to get to the clearing, and there Slender was.

He was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt covered his muscular chest. A black blazer and a tie as well. Black shoes to finish. His back was turned to Jeff, but even from this distance is was obvious that he was very tall. His white face was tilted up as the rain gently splattered onto his face and ran down his neck.

Jeff's urge to see Slendy's blood was overwhelming, but then the police came crashing into the second clearing and evidently surprising Slender, who whipped around and watched the men stop.

They gazed up at the towering form of Slenderman, who in turn cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why are you here?"

Jeff crept up behind Slender, who was so focused on the people behind him that the urge had been pushed to the back of his mind. 'Slender…'

Slender tapped his foot and scanned the people before him, his gaze resting on the police who had seen him kill the boy. "Who did you tell?" he demanded.

The police man shook his head and whispered. "N-no one…"

Slender nodded in satisfaction. "Good…"

One woman stepped forward. "Were you the one who killed the people living in the house?"

"No, that was me," Jeff answered.

Slender spun around, took one look at Jeff and stiffened. Jeff just smiled. The woman asked, "Do you work together?"

Slender looked sick, he felt it too. "No."

He stepped back, so that he could see both groups, then he focused on the man from before a gunshot rang out like thunder. One police man fell down, a bullet in his brain. The other stared in horror at the one who pulled the trigger.

"John, why?"

"I-I don't…know," John stuttered.

Slender decided that it was the ideal time to flee, while all attention was on John. He teleported away, but not before a knife whizzed by his arm and cut his sleeve.

Slender teleported a few feet off the ground and landed with a thud, he inspected his arm for blood, and luckily had found none. That boy, the one who was hunting him, had almost got him.

He pulled off his blazer and sighed. It hadn't got his shirt, but he would need to sew up the hole. He tossed the blazer on the sofa and sat next to it. How could he have missed it? The other was right behind him, and he would've never noticed. He had wiped the memories of all the police, so they all thought that John had killed all the other police.

Slender was curious about what had happened at the house a block away, but he didn't want to leave his home at the moment. Besides, he had a house and a jacket to fix. Slender stood and, with his blazer, went upstairs to fix it and sleep.

Jeff had been running around the forest hunting for the house he had been told of, but his search has come up unfruitful. He had finally left and decided he would continue his search later. Slender had some nifty powers though, Jeff would need to find out what they all were.

He went back to the bar and was surprised by who he saw. His employer. Jeff marched up to him and took a seat directly next to him. "Got another job for me?"

The man shook his head. "No, but I have something that might interest you."

He held out a large file stuffed with paper and pictures. Jeff took it and stared at it. "Uh…what is it?"

"A little birdy told me you were interested in Slenderman. Since you killed that man I had asked to be assassinated, I decided to repay you. That file is filled with every single legend, picture, rumor, and fact about Slenderman," he smiled.

Jeff grinned under his hood. "Thanks."

He stood up and left the bar, feeling much happier then when he had entered.

Slender put down the needle and tied off the thread. He nodded, satisfied with his work, and hung up his blazer on the hook behind his door. He stretched and looked outside, only to see that it was still pouring. Slender sighed and picked up the bear, he gave it a hug before putting it back on the bed.

He walked downstairs and looked around at the demolished living room. With a second sigh, he moved around the sofa, coffee table, lamps, and side tables until he found a position he liked. It was very dark by the time Slender had finished. He heard some shouts of young children who had strayed into his home.

Slendy opened the door and poked his head out, standing there, twenty feet away, was a small group of people, children and adults. Slender watched as the group stumbled into the light of his home and stare up at him.

Slender turned around and his tentacles shot out, the door shut and the bodies lay on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

It was a cloudy morning, and a gloom hung over the courtroom. John had been put to death for the murder of three squads of police as well as the one the day before. Jeff watched the end of the trial and snickered.

He left and walked back to the cave he was living in, temporarily. Jeff had already read half of the files, most of them depicted Slenderman as a scary creature who stalked and haunted his victims from minutes to years at a time.

Jeff had a feeling that Slender wasn't enjoying this hunt as much as he was, but that was only a small concern. He wanted to be close to Slender, even if the faceless one didn't.

Slender walked around his house, fixing the damaged furniture and rearranging it. He finished, collapsed against the wall, sat down and happily looked around the house one more time. It then occurred to him that all of the paint in the house had either faded or had been chipped off.

He looked around the house and finally came to an decision. A tanish color would be ideal for the walls. He got changed into a pair of ripped jeans and a frayed shirt, and went down to the basement of the house.

There were a few cans of paint, as well as some brushes and other tools. Slender nodded and picked out the perfect shade tan paint before going back upstairs. He scraped off the old paint, lay down a tarp, and began painting.

Jeff was, yet again, in the forest. He had gone to all of the places that he had seen or felt Slender, but nothing had popped up. Chances were that Slender was hiding, which wasn't likely, or he was in his home doing something else. Jeff was leaning toward the latter.

He sighed and decided to go and just kill someone else. That is, until he realized something. He didn't know where he was.

Slender stepped back in satisfaction. He had finished painting the dining room and the kitchen, had peeled off most of the old paint in the other rooms, and found out he had some old solar panels buried in the cupboard of the kitchen.

Slender sighed and looked out the window. The sun had finally come out from its winter sheath and was glowing in a warm light.

Slendy picked up the empty paint cans and threw them into the trash. He washed and put away all of the paintbrushes before going outside. Opening the door, he noticed that all of the bodies from before had vanished, and that the blood had been washed away.

He stretched and decided to walk around the forest, but it was then that he noticed he was covered in paint. Slendy sighed and decided not to go back at the moment.

After inspecting the hastily put up fence, Slender shook his head. This wouldn't do, not one bit, but he would take it down later. He vanished back into his home and, suddenly, a familiar feeling washed over him, one that filled his body with dread.

Slender instantly wished he was home, until he realized what he really was thinking. 'I'm going to run and hide in my own home?!'

Slender steeled his nerves and followed his senses, and he quickly noticed blood droplets, fresh ones, littering the ground. The boy's clothing had been stained with blood-a sign that he killed often, since the blood was still wet.

Jeff had been walking in circles and he knew it. And it was really getting on his nerves. He stopped. A light sound-footsteps-was coming toward him. He grinned and climbed up into a tree, his heart started pounding and he knew who was coming.

"Slender…" Jeff called softly.

The footsteps stopped, and Jeff got worried that Slender wasn't there or had heard him. After what seemed like an eternity, Slender resumed walking. However, it was obvious to Jeff that his prey was being very cautious, like all prey should.

Slender swallowed and looked around. The droplets here were much fresher than the ones from before, so where was the boy?

"Come out, come out…" he growled.

Nothing. Slender stopped under a tree and continued to look around, the feeling seemed to be strongest here, so where was the source?!

Unknowing to Slendy, Jeff was inspecting him from above. He was surprised with what Slender was wearing, since in all of the pictures he had seen had Slender in his usual dress attire.

He was also surprised at the fact that Slender was covered in paint, which-in Jeff's opinion-looked quite…good on him.

Jeff stiffened before jumping down onto Slender's back, and knocking them both down to the ground.

"Get off!" Slender shouted before he realized who is was. "You…"

Jeff had kept his hood up, as to not startle Slender into attacking. Jeff was actually quite happy in the position they were in, Slendy was not.

"I said get off!" Slender jumped up and knocked Jeff away.

Jeff's hood fell back and his knife fell down to the ground. By that time, Slender really didn't want to be anywhere remotely near the crazy boy, and, in turn, fled.

Jeff scowled and raced after Slender until he stumbled out of the forest. Slendy had tricked him into leaving, Jeff smirked, he was pretty clever.

Jeff decided to leave, but tonight he would come back with some..."_friends"_.

Slender panted and watched the boy leave. When he had jumped out of that tree, he had surprised Slendy. Slender watched the boy and suddenly felt his feet pull him toward said boy. He sighed and decided to do something he hadn't done in a long time-stalking.

Slender followed, unseen by anyone, the boy. He finally stopped outside of a house and kicked down the door. Minutes later he fled, his jacket stained with fresh blood. Slender continued to follow him, keeping far enough away, so that the urges probably wouldn't be noticed..._maybe_.

Jeff knew that someone was following him, and it was starting to annoy him. Whenever he turned, no-one was there, and Jeff was getting tired of these games.

He slipped into an alley and, after a few minutes, he heard footsteps. He jumped out and growled with dismay-he had just scared a little old lady. He scanned the otherwise empty street for clues, but couldn't see anything...or anyone.

"Hello?" he called.

_No-one. Nothing._ Jeff growled again, he was getting very annoyed. He walked through the alley, hoping to shake off whoever it was, but it didn't work.

And so this is what happened for hours on end. Jeff would run around and Slender would follow, at a safe distance.

However, Jeff had slowly gotten used to being followed. At first he thought it was the police, but he had never heard the sirens. Then he thought it was someone else, but he couldn't remember if he really had irritated anyone like this, until he got an urge.

It was just a quick flash, and Jeff wasn't even sure if he really had felt anything, except when he made sudden stops he would get it. And then he knew who was following him-his sweet Slender.

It was getting close to midnight when Jeff started going to a house. He hadn't killed as many people as he would've wanted, and he wondered if Slender would react the same way to blood as he did to Slender's.

A young woman was walking back when he pounced. He slit her throat and looked around, then he saw Slender watching him. Jeff was tempted to run over and get him, but Slendy was fifty feet away, and on a roof.

Jeff turned and pretended he hadn't seen anything. He started jogging back to Slender's forest and disappeared within it.

Slender watched, a twinge of anger at the sight and quickly raced after him. Slender soon broke out into an all-out run and sprinted into the forest after his intruder.


End file.
